A Beautiful Silence
by nightingale in avalon
Summary: Caroline/Elijah and Klaroline. Years ago, Klaus cursed Caroline out of Jealousy. Now, anyone who hears her voice dies. When Caroline crosses paths with Elijah Mikaelson, she has no idea how tangled her life is about to become, or how twisted. AU. HAITUS


**Disclaimer; **I do not own TVD, or anything ells I may mention in this fic.

**Rating and warnings; **T, some themes

**Summary;** Caroline is cursed with a beautiful voice no one can hear, or they'll die in seven days. This curse was placed on her by a man struck by jealousy, and he is the only one able to listen to her without meeting a unfortunate end. But It's his brother that Caroline wants to sing for, and she can't explain this feeling, not even to herself. As the love triangle deepens, so do the dangers and consequences. Can any of those at stake escape their fate? Or has one mans heartache doomed them all?

**Pairings;** Caroline/Elijah, some mostly one-sided Klaus → Caroline, and others possibly.

**Inspiration;** The second story in _Lips Touch: Three times_ by Laini Taylor. But very few similarities, if even more than one, exist. The folk song _Silent, Oh Moyle_.

P r o l o g u e:

C a r o l i n e 

Sometimes, Caroline talks to herself.

Not because she is insane or schizophrenic, but because it's the only time she can hear her voice.

One person other than herself can listen to her melodic soprano, and she hasn't seen him in the years since they parted ways. And even if she did see him, she knows he'd render her speechless with her predatory smirk. He scares her, because he did this to her. The extend of his so-called love terrifies her every fiber and stirs within her something she wishes were long forgotten.

She will not see him, so she speaks to herself.

She talks about the weather, her studies, the plainness of another day in her immortal, uneventful life. On dark days, she reminds herself of Matt, of Tyler, and her other early victims. The years have passed slowly but she remembers them with a sharp clarity which scares her. She retells herself of those haunting days, when she laughed in the face of her curse, and carried on loving and speaking, as a reminder that they must remain in the past.

And when she has no real words, when the dullness and the pain are too much to bear, she sings an old song, the one that was her mothers Lullaby, a song for a cursed baby.

**_Silent, Oh Moyle, be the roar of thy water,  
Break not, ye breezes, your chain of repose;_**

The song, her mother would say, told of Fionulla, a princess turned int a swan with her three siblings. Despite this, they could still speak and sing. When a princess requested four singing swans as a wedding gift, the four sibling were brought and tuned to humans once again.

Caroline had known the words before she knew the meaning, and she knew the tune before she could speak to sing the lyrics. As a child she had wailed the notes wordlessly, hearing nothing but the beauty of her own voice.

**_While murmuring mournfully, Lir's lonely daughter  
Tells to the night-star her tale of woes._**

The irony was not lost on her- she, a human with no voice, and Lir's daughter, a swan who sang sweetly. The folk tale she loved now a horrid parallel to her life- another edge to the curse, one she inflicted on herself.

She used to sing the song to anchor her- to bring her back to the days of her childhood when her mother stroked her hair and chose her clothing, when her father swung her in the air and hugged her. She now sang to remind herself. She was a swan, she needed no voice.

**_When shall the swan, her death-note singing,  
Sleep with wings in darkness furl'd?_**

When her voice let out the first mention of death, her heart and mind leaped to Matt, and her mouth kept singing on it's own accord.

How foolish she'd been! She had returned to him, after the first night, and spoken softly to him, and he'd laid his head in her lap. She'd sang then, as well- happy songs, sweet songs. Songs that spoke of sunshine and beauty and the soft kisses of young lovers. These were the songs Matt liked, songs that made him feel young forever, he;d said once, in a half sleep.

He wouldn't be young forever, but he would never age.

**_When shall heav'n its sweet bell ringing,  
Call my spirit from this stormy world_**

Her last thoughts, before her vice broke and she could no longer sing the final stanza, went to Tyler. If she had been foolish with Matt she'd been tenfold that with Tyler.

She had talked herself into believing in accidents and coincidences. She brushed the curse off her shoulders and grasped Tyler's hand, and when he asked her to sing for him, she'd serenaded him with Ballads about tragic love and tragic war. Of hero's and quests, of plague and sin. Of death and rebirth, of hard times, laced with happiness.

And he'd told her he loved her voice, and she would be happy.

But later, she would be sad, and she would cry for him and his affection.

Caroline Forbes was cursed, and there was no changing that anymore.

******So, reactions? Please review, it means a lot to me.**

******Also, my computer got messed up and deleted the chapters of ****__****Taxi Dancer******** I had been working on, so it's going to be a while until the next update.**


End file.
